This invention relates to a user interface with integrated printing. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer keyboard, with integrated printing.
Printers for use with computers can be relatively expensive devices. Accordingly, in a work environment, it is common for a plurality of work stations to be serviced by a single printer station with the computers of those work stations communicating with the printer.
This necessitates people at the work station having to get up and collect their documents from the printer which can be time wasting. Often, all that is required is a single sheet of paper, for example, where a letter is to be generated or where an image is to be viewed and a hard copy of the image is required.
Desktop inkjet printers are available at low cost, but typically take up substantial desk space. Incorporation of the printing function in a desktop computer keyboard frees up this desk space.
While it is technically possible to incorporate a scanning ink jet printer into a keyboard, this has several disadvantages, including excess bulk, and side-to-side vibration as the printhead scans.
Recently, the present inventor has invented ink jet printer technologies suitable for incorporation in a desktop keyboard, such as:
These ink jet technologies are suitable for the construction of miniature, low cost pagewidth printers, which can readily fit within a keyboard form factor.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard, particularly for use with a computer, the keyboard including
a housing;
an alphanumeric keypad carried by the housing; and
a page width printer arranged in the housing.
The housing has dimensions approximating those of a standard computer keyboard, the housing having an ejection slot along one, longer side through which print media can be ejected after an image has been printed on the print media by the printer.
Preferably, the housing includes an input slot along an opposed, longer side for feeding print media to the printer. Typically, the print media is in the form of sheets of paper to be fed to the printer one sheet at a time.
The keyboard may include a feed means arranged in the housing for feeding the print media from the input slot to the printer. The feed means may be arranged within the housing and may be in the form of a belt drive arrangement for feeding the print media to the printer.
Further, the keyboard may include an engaging means arranged intermediate the printer and the ejection slot for feeding the print media out of the ejection slot. Thus, the engaging means may be arranged downstream of the printer and may be in the form of one or more spiked wheels which grip and transport the print media to the ejection slot.
As indicated above, the keyboard is particularly intended for use with a computer. Accordingly, the keypad may include a standard, QWERTY keypad, a numerals keypad and a plurality of control keys.
The housing may include an access opening for enabling an ink supply of the printer to be replenished. The access opening may be closed off by a lid in a top surface of the housing. The ink supply of the printer may include a removable ink cartridge which is accessed through the access opening of the housing.
Preferably, the printer is a full color printer. The printer may be a photo quality printer.
The printhead may comprise an array of nozzles, said array being fabricated by microelectromechanical (MEMS) techniques.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer keyboard which includes
a housing having an array of keys carried thereon and defining a chamber;
a pagewidth ink jet printer arranged within the chamber of the housing; and
an input slot in one side of the housing for feeding print media to the printer and an ejection slot in an opposed side of the housing through which the print media is ejected after printing.
The invention is now described by way of example with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings in which:
FIG. 1 shows a three dimensional view of a keyboard, in accordance with the invention;
FIG. 2 shows a sectional side view of the keyboard; and
FIG. 3 shows, on an enlarged scale, a sectional side view of part of the keyboard.